Love Like No Other
by Towa-chan
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have been friends since they were really young. They both love each other but are too shy to admit it. Trials of friendship and drama occur every now and then. When Amu and Ikuto are walking home,she almost gets hit by a car. While trying to save Amu,Ikuto dies. How will Amu deal with the pain of saying goodbye? *Starts out cute,fluffy,and then it becomes sad.


Title: Here You Are...Now You're Gone

_**Chapter 1:**_

Sakura:New story already!No complaining because I never quit writing stories! :)This is my second depressing story I to This is my road-Kanon Saga while reading is a very beautiful song and fits this story perfectly.

In the good times and bad,he was there for her. He cried with her,he laughed with her. She was the jewel of his life and his reason for living. His heart would stop without her. That beautiful lady is Hinamori Amu. He was in love with her much more than words could express.

He loved the way her pink locks flowed in the wind. He loved that adorable smile that could bring a soul out of depression. He would trade his life for this young lady. But how could such a perfect creation love someone like him?He wasn't a man worthy of her at all.

Amu was walking down the street on her way from school,dazing in the fresh blue sky with one topic that could never get out of her mind. It was her best friend Ikuto. They had been friends since she was could clearly remember the first time they had met...on a memorable spring afternoon.

Flashback:

All was well with her. The birds sang in melodic harmony and the grass was as green as an everglade. The ground was so moist and the pinkette loved the feel of earthy moss under her dainty feet.

Amu was at the park,picking some flowers that she so dearly admired. She couldn't get enough of the wonderful works of mother nature. It was very unique,how every snowflake could have an originality of their own. The 11 year old girl took a seat under her favorite willow tree. It's long vines were etched with beauty. Dew drops still remained on the tips of the leaves...it was the life source to all creatures like birds. Amu held up a white lilac and admired it's wonderful appearance.

God makes all these things by himself?How amazing!She was nestled in a branch all high up in the treetops. Then she spotted a boy with navy blue hair around her age come into her view. His eyes matched his hair perfectly. Amu blushed at the sight. 'What is this? Why am I blushing? Mum says that this comes naturally for my age,' Amu thought. He peered under the willows and saw her. He smiled genuinely.

"Hello there. You seem very lonely indeed. Can I join you up there?" he asked innocently. A light blush spread Amu's cheeks. She had been lonely...always. People made fun of the poor girl at school because she was so different than the rest. She had a heart of gold and the love so big that everyone one earth could get an equal share. Her beauty surpassed all the others...especially her inner beauty.

"If that is what you desire," she says shyly...hoping he'd agree with her answer. He smiles and climbs up the treetops to meet this strange girl.

"You climb really fast," she remarks. He chuckles and then puts his hands behind his head.

"Well what can I say? I love nature so much," he pinkette's heart beats at an accelerating rate. He loves nature...very much like her.

"S-so do I!" she giggles. He then hands her a flower he had picked recently from his favorite garden was a red crimson rose that had a velvety texture. It smelled very nice and the aroma made a better atmosphere between the two. Could this young boy be Amu's new friend?

Amu gasped and then admired the creation that was handed to her. He had even pluck the thorns off for her. There were traces of blood on his palms. Her golden orbs softened and stared at his mesmerizing blue ones. "You went through all this trouble to make sure there were no more thorns?" the girl questioned. He blushed cutely and covered his face with his bangs.

"W-well...it's my lucky rose. I thought I'd make a new friend today and give this rose to them," he suggested. 'Me? A friend?' Amu thought. She thought she'd die from all the happiness that was caged up in her heart.

"Of course I'll be your friend!"the girl exclaimed. They held hands and smiled sincerely at each other. Neither of them knew this was the beginning of a great friendship that will later be followed with other excitements.

END FLASHBACK:

Amu sighed and then continued walking. She decided to visit her old willow tree and be sheltered in it's open arms once more. Amu smiled in delight once the park came into view. There was the same old willow tree she so dearly loved. She was 17 now,and the tree was still up surprisingly. The pinkette thought that some ruthless gardener chopped the blessed life out of it. The reason why Amu was attached to this tree was because Amu befriended her love there.

She climbed up the tree and sat on the lowest branch,not caring if her skirt rid up. Then there was this slight tap on her head. "Huh?" she gasped. The dumbfounded girl looked up and her chest pounded,her heart threatening to break out her chest. It was him.

"Ikuto!" Amu giggled as she abandoned her branch and got on the same one as the said man. Ikuto felt a light blush tint his cheeks.

"Did I bother you by my actions?" he gulped. She shook her head and hugged him.

"No silly! I missed you!" she exclaimed hugging him tighter. Ikuto sweared he was about to fall out of the tree. This girl could be so dense sometimes. Ikuto gulped as he felt her huge bust press against him. Amu looked up to see a flushed Ikuto about to have a nosebleed. She tilted her head innocently.

"Nani desu? Ikuto, what's wrong?" she asked concerningly. Ikuto fell off his dinosaur.

"N-nothing a-at all huh...oh dear," he said whispering the last part. Amu jumped all the way to the ground and then sat on the grass,her back against the tree. He sat beside her. You think these two are together,or are quite the strange couple...but they're not. They are too shy to admit their love and this is what makes their relationship quite queer indeed.

Amu took out a box from her backpack and handed it to the bluenette,not daring to even look. "G-gomen. I'm not good at making stuff..." she sweat drops. Ikuto looks at the present box and opens it carefully. He sees a homemade chocolate bar. He smiles warmly.

"Thanks~!" he exclaims playfully. She watches as he gobbles down the chocolate bar like a hungry 6 year old. She smiles,knowing that he liked what she made. It took her numerous attempts to make what humanity considers chocolate.

" 's some chocolate on your cheek," Amu states the obvious. Ikuto crosses his eyes to find the chocolate smear. "Right there," she points at his cheek. But he is being dense at this moment. Sighing, Amu hovered dangerously close to his face and slowly licked a spot on his cheek. He turns crimson and falls face flat on the ground,dramatizing the incident.

Amu realized what she had done and then facepalmed. "Sorry Ikuto.I'm soo stupid!" she panicks. He smirks and then sits back up. This is a side he had never showed his little strawberry...kitty mode,meow.

He slowly crawled to see her rose painted face. He corners the flustered pinkette against the tree and she could feel his breath hitting against her face. He slowly nipped her ear and she gasped. He noticed that she didn't try to stop him. He stared right into her golden hued eyes. His gase was penetrating her and she squirmed.

He was about to rest his hand on her thigh when he gained self awareness. He looked up...saw a very aroused Amu...then noticed they were a little too close. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ikuto screams and then scoots away as far as he could. Amu on the other hand was speechless...she went dead silent and then she snapped to reality when the warmth next to her was gone.

She saw her love sulking with his back facing her. He immediately got up and started talking inhumanly fast. "Seeyoulatergottagosayonaraaaa!" he screamed to the girl as he ran away,occasionally tripping and falling. Once Amu had recovered, she started giggling.

"Oh willow, you truly are a great place to keep memories!" Amu gushed as she hugged the tree. It started raining when she released her grip on the poor tree. "Crepes!" Amu cursed as she slung her school bag over her head. She began to run home.

'Did you know that if you run you accumulate more raindrops than you do when you run? STUPID AMU-CHAN!' the frantic girl thought. Then rain pattered onto the ground,making a loud noise. The once blue sky got contaminated with gray clouds. When Amu reached home, her sister Ami was at the the window...her face pressed against the crystal clear glass. She shouted her older sisters name and opened the door.

"ONEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Ami squealed. Without warning, Ami shut the door and attacked Amu with a bear hug. Amu chuckled and gave her 12 year old sister an even harder one. Wow, sisterly love and it's bond.

"What happened? How's school?" the brunette questioned nosily, hands to her hips, leaning towards her sister. Amu flushed and flopped on the couch.

"Rather not talk about it," the pinkette avoided talking about that embarrassing topic. "What?Did you lose your virginity Amu," Ami said seductively. Amu tilted her head to the side.

"W-what's virginity?" Amu asked. Ami face palmed and twitched her eyebrow. Seriously bitch? You are soooo stupid. MOOOM! DAD DOESN'T KNOW WHAT VIRGINITY MEANS!" Ami screamed in shock.

"SHUUUUUUT UPPPP! AM I THE ONLY PURITAN IN THIS FLIPPIN FAMILY? SIT DOWN AND LET THE NUN OF THE HOUSE TEACH YOU LESSON YOUNG LADY!" Amu scowled.

"Amu...you are so delirious. I never knew you were catholic!" Ami squeaked.

"I am NOT catholic!I never said so!For all I know it's obvious you've dated all of Seiyo Middle School," Amu retorted while crossing her arms.

"You ever notice your skirt is ridden up like sooo high? Heh,slut," Ami chuckled.

"Woopie! Way to make this a fucking bipolar moment bitch," Amu cussed. She then gasped.

"What is this I hear?Hinamori Amu CUSSED?! New scoop!" Ami took out her phone. She snapped a picture of Amu with a priceless look on her face and posted it all over instagram.

That was a typical day at the Hinamori's ,their parents are too busy to be home that often,so it's practically Ami and Amu.

============================================$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$################################################** ***********************************************

FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE YAY! Since I'm so stupid and take forever to update, here's a sneak peak for the next chapter!

NEXT CHAPTER: Double date? Amu is invited to have lunch with Ikuto and two other people. Dis is exciting! DOKI DOKI!


End file.
